An animal study conducted at the University of California, San Francisco. At the center the CLINFO system was used to access SAS statistical software. At BWH, use of CLINFO has been to access data tapes created at UCSF, and to conduct a final statistical summary of this data using SAS. Uses only the CDMAS facility.